Speak now
by potterhead934
Summary: song fic to Taylor Swifts Speak Now. What if Lily broke up with James after Hogwarts, What if she never really got over him?, but what will happen now hes marrying some one else? Will Lily just let it happen? Will James take Lily back? read to find out! Kind of imagining there's no war xx


**Hey guys! Ok so what if Lily broke up with James when they left Hogwarts? And what if James is getting married to someone else but neither of them are really over the other? This is what happens! This is a Taylor swift song fic! I hope you enjoy it. I had lots of fun with it!**

**Disclaimer- I only own Taylor (the character.) The song belongs to a very different Taylor, and the characters are the brilliant JK Rowling's xxx**

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should marrying the wrong girl._

"He's marrying who?!"I screech loudly.  
"Some Taylor girl he meet through the Aurors," My best friend Marlene replies calmly "he started dating her like last year or something."  
"Right…..yeah ok" I mumble feeling a bit embarrassed now.  
"Lil promise me you're not going to barge in or something yeah." Marlene says sternly.  
"Look do you think I'm an idiot or something Jesus," I sigh  
"right, look Hun just remember there's plenty more fish in sea yeah?" she reassures me  
"I know, I'll see you later mate bye." I hang up without further comment.

_I sneak and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel._

I am silent as I slip in through the overly large church doors. I scan the room quickly for familiar faces. The first is an overly handsome Sirius Black, flirting with some pretty blonde bimbo who was looking all too interested in what he had to say. I also notice Remus Lupin wearing an exasperated look that he reserves just for Black, and talking to a plump, watery eyed Peter Pettigrew who was shifting from foot to foot, looking incredibly awkward. Then I look to her family pure blooded slime balls, with sticks up their arses. They were all clad in pastel robes and had fake smiles plastered onto their faces.

_And she is yelling at her bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. _

That's when I hear it. A shriek that would put a banshee to shame. A posh voice screaming about table settings, I thought you were my best friend and ruining the day for everyone. Now I remember Taylor, she was a Ravenclaw in the year below us. Pretty? Sure but one of the most annoying people you will ever have to meet. I don't envy her bridesmaids!

_This is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream._

My mind drifts off to one of those blissful summer nights we spent together down at the lake in our Hogwarts years. You said you wouldn't even marry in a church. Just a simple flower adorned registry office, but here you are in one of the biggest churches England has ever seen. You said your best man would be Sirius Black your best friend, but he's not is he? Her brother is. Most importantly James you said it would be in that big white dress. My red hair held up in sparkling clips, but it's not me. It's her.

_Where I stand and say "don't say yes run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now._

I wish I had the courage to do that, to bomb this wedding. You would hear me out. You would forget all the reasons you loved her, and you would love me again. Just the way it used to be.

_Fond gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march, and I am hiding in the curtains. It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be. _

From my spot in the curtains. I can see. Sirius gives you a quick thumbs up and a wink before plopping down next to Remus. I see the your almost mother-in-law wave her arms impatiently at the organ player. He strikes up a slow tune, almost painful tune that makes me wince.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen, but I know, you wish it was me, you wish it me .Don't you? _

Her head held high. She pompously floats down the aisle. She looks beautiful, I can't deny that, but is it worth it James? I broke up with your remember? I don't know why I did. All I can say is you and I both know that you wish it was me. Just like I will wish it's you when I settle for another.

_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now. _

_So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. Your time is running out and they said speak now._

I shake my head. For God's sake Lily let it go. Actually more importantly let him go. He is marrying someone else, and it's your own stupid fault. Why did you break up with him? Why? That's my biggest regret today. That's my life's unanswerable question. Why?

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace._

Don't do it Lily.

_There's the silence._

Don't do it.

_There's my last chance._

Do it.

_I stand up with shaking hands all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you._

Eyes widen. Mouths drop open. Marlene shoots me a death glare. Peter look as though he's going to wet himself, but I don't notice them. I only notice you. "James Potter I love you, I always have and I always will. You can tell me to get lost. Tell me you love her. I just need to know, if I hadn't left you that day would that be me?" I say gesturing to Taylor who practically has steam coming out of her ears. James looks to me. Then to Taylor who gives him an expectant look, arms crossed over her chest. Then back to me. "Yes" he says it's barely a whisper. "Could it still be me?" I croak. Taylor's nostrils flare "I think you need to leave." She hisses. "Yes" James cuts across her. Gasps issue through the room. Sirius smirks. Remus raises his eyebrows. I almost jump for joy. "I love you Lily Evans. I have since first year. It broke my heart when you left me, but I knew I had to move on. So I did." He turns to the girl clad in the wedding dress. She looks like her heart is breaking; tears are welling up in her eyes. It makes me feel bad, but not quite bad enough to go back on what has happened. "Taylor I'm sorry, I tried to love you I really did maybe I convinced myself at one point that I did. I know now that I didn't. I never have and never will. I'm just sorry." He finishes pathetically.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

The whole of James' half of the church breaks out into cheers as he pulls me into a long kiss. We break apart grinning. "Get in there Jamsie Boy" Sirius yells. I snort. "Jamsie Boy?" I laugh. " I will get him for that later he whispers. I grin a warm glow spreading inside of me as I scan the crowd. Sirius is standing on a chair whooping. Marlene is grinning at me like I am crazy, and James' Dad sends him a wink. On the other side of the room though I am met with cold glares and whispers of "who does she think she is?" Taylor is all out sobbing on the floor. Tears of despair and loss, tears of hate for me and James and the world. All that matters to me at the moment though is that I have James and his family's approval. I am grinning so much it feels like my face is about to split in two. And I love it.

_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now._

_And you say let's run away now. I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor. Baby I didn't say. My vows, so glad you were around. When they said 'Speak now'_

I never thought it would happen.

**Ok a guy that's it. Pretty please can you review they mean the world to me! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it; I had loads of fun with it xx**

**Potterhead934 xxx**


End file.
